mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr.Orwell
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Game of Planets page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rdv65 (talk) 01:13, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:The Other Place That is fine.It isn't a personal wiki and is really just a planning wiki.(I'm thinking of releasing Bivia Historiae after PMIV finishes under the name PMV without the PODs and in 1400. ReclaimLandThatIsMine (talk) 02:14, September 23, 2016 (UTC) SSS *Game Starts Friday *Do the concentrations thing on the Talk Page if you haven't already #BRINGBACK THESQUIRREL World War: 1913 (Map Game) I joined.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:25, October 12, 2016 (UTC) 1913 can you repsoned to my things on 1912 im greece Bibleboyd316 (talk) 12:53, October 13, 2016 (UTC) hey can i have the ship (or 2 ship depands on you) be the HMS Hercules (that and HMS colossus depands on you) when i buy it off you btw are you going to the gallipoli campagin becuse soon im joining the allies and i can send troops to help and when the ottomens fall i can have some land Bibleboyd316 (talk) 18:58, October 13, 2016 (UTC) thats my paln the only probulm is that in 1916 there will be a coup lead by my PM Venizelos, my plan is to boot him next year with maybe one of your guys like Arthur Balfour or David Lloyd George what do you say Bibleboyd316 (talk) 19:12, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Map up grade I up-sized the base map. It is a direct copy of the first, but Arabia gained Abu Shammar\Hai'al in the north. *Was Abu Shammar\Hai'al supposed to be part of Njed since it was OTL independent until 1916, when Njed annexed it. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 19:17, October 14, 2016 (UTC) think we shloud set up a 3 Browning or Colt Factory and 3 GM factory and 1 excelsior motercycle factory in greece, the loctions {regions} (Browning or Colt: Argolidocorinthia, Arcadia and Argolis) (GM: Laconia, Messenia and Eils) (Excelsioir: Sparta the city) Bibleboyd316 (talk) 21:11, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Map Game Hey Mr. Orwell are we Continuing World war 1913 Map Game, Because it is nice, and what about the Red Germany Black Russia Map Game? Are we starting it now?Sailesh s nair (talk) 04:47, October 16, 2016 (UTC) dont leave man we need you *If we are going on with the 1913 game, then I will fix the Polish\Ukrainian issue I raised earlier on the talk page. No one was playing or fighting them so It did no harm anyone to create a Lemko Republic in the region like in OTL.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 04:58, October 17, 2016 (UTC) we should have peace by 1921 Bibleboyd316 (talk) 00:19, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Peace Terms Here's my initial peace proposal: #Borders remain at their pre-war positions in regards with Germany, France, and Belgium. #Germanys colonial possessions will be returned, with the exception of German New Guinea, which remains with the Netherlands. #Nice and Savoy will be returned to Italy. #Egypt remains with Britain, in return for allied withdrawal from the Levant. #No monetary reparations will be paid to any country. I am that guy (talk) 22:45, October 21, 2016 (UTC) #South Africa shouldn't be too concerned. #Prior to Israels establishment, the Jewish population was small, very small. Estimates put the population at only maybe 40-50,000 at this time. I am that guy (talk) 22:59, October 21, 2016 (UTC) The game Modern World has started! Please wait and you wait for the next player once your turn is done. Link to map game: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/The_Modern_World,_January_1,_2016_(Map_Game) Mli048 You have been selected to host the India/Pakistan UN Non-Agression Agremeent! You may send your Pakistan or India ambassador or you may send your United Nations representative to oversee the agreements and help meditiate. The UN is requesting that India and Pakistan do not fight with each other for the next 5 years. This in order to prevent war, and, in a rarer case, nuclear war, as both countries now have nuclear missiles. The United Nations It's your world! Mli048 Please note that Dev271 lives in India and has a different time zone than ours. Thank you for you patience and understanding. Mli048 I read your sarcasm. In response, the United Nations has offer a treaty to your claimed lands in Antartica. Mli048 hey bro can you make the map on the map game to make afgenitsan the same color as pakistan sicne its now part of it Bibleboyd316 (talk) 20:16, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Nieuw-Nederland ahoy Thanks for joining Nieuw-Nederland ahoy! Turns are every 2 days, the next turn is on the Nov' 10th.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 06:04, November 9, 2016 (UTC) I just turned the game ~30 minuts agoChiltern Hills1 (talk) 00:52, November 12, 2016 (UTC). It died due to lack of interest.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) New game Want to join Saddam and the Saudi oil wells!, hopefully it will be a winner.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 13:36, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! opens on November 21st, if we get 4 or more players, currently we have 3 players.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 18:49, November 16, 2016 (UTC) The game starts tonight at 01.00 UTC! Turns are every 2 days. Each turn is 4 months of in game time.Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:18, November 20, 2016 (UTC) A new start Fancy setting up a new leadership later next month if the old leaders don't return? I am running for an adoption request at Wikia Central next week and If I get it you will become a bureaucrat to, since I would need a deputy. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 08:56, November 22, 2016 (UTC) I have another Wiki, which is more of a game incubator than anything else (that is were Saddam and the Saudi oil wells! came from), so it will be merged in to this one in time. You will become a bureaucrat to, since I would need a deputy. Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 08:56, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Shattered World My New Map game has open! Please join as I always like when people join my map games! Here is the link to it: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_World Mli048 (talk) 23:48, November 22, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Shattered World has officaly begun! Please post your turn! Feburary is up. Mli048 (talk) 20:55, November 23, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 March is up Mli048 (talk) 00:21, November 24, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 There is a new month (I only do this if there is 12 hours from the last edit) You need to post your turn in Shattered World. Mli048 (talk) 00:32, November 27, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 I have a map, can you make a map game for it? You can do the scenario, choose the countries and be the second level moderator (I am the first level moderateor), but it needs to be in months like my other map games. The planet is also called New Terra. There is also an uncolonized, habitale planet like New Terra in the same star system called New Europa. (You can renamed if you want, but you need my approval) Map for New Terra and New Europa will be in this link: http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_Maps It is time to post your new turn in Shattered World. Remeber to also stay active in Europa Gloria. You have won a war in Shattered World against Cuba. Please present your demands. Mli048 (talk) 18:35, November 29, 2016 (UTC)Mli048 Saddam and the Saudi oil wells I agree. I don't understand what is exactly going on, I assumed Belgian was helping the survival the pro-Boer faction planning a Boer coup. Apartheid was backed by both Boers ~(2.7m) and Britishers (4.0m).Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 21:12, November 29, 2016 (UTC) im Aid your guys so you will support me takeing over the DRC and in case of a war with the niegbors Bibleboyd316 (talk) 19:15, November 30, 2016 (UTC) New month (I am telling you this time because the RSA has done something that could threaten your expansive policies) Annex Lesotho and Swaziland Bibleboyd316 (talk) 15:34, December 1, 2016 (UTC) If you join any of my games, you can be a mod. :-)Chiltern Hills1 (talk) 01:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) December is up on Shattered World. Please post your turn. I would put the navy part back. The rest was too unrealistic, the CSA can't invade Trenton by 2 months, do you forgot the military forces of the RSA being based on the border before the war. (Also, the communist countries might declare war on you in order to reestablish Cuba.)